Distraccion
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Ethan...Percy ¿Necesito decir más? ¡Oh, sí! Slash! ya están advertidos, entren bajo su propio riesgo :D


**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH, SLASH, SLASH EXPLICITO (ya les dije, luego no quiero que me culpen por traumarlos)**

**Distracción**

Después de cometer mi estupidez del momento al alertar a ese chico de que escape del barco seguí subiendo por las escaleras. Tenía que mantenerlos distraídos, no podía dejar que encontraran a Beckendorf.

Pase cerca de un cuarto de almacenamiento cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo hacia dentro. Me estrellaron con fuerza contra una de las paredes y me quitaron mi espada en un rápido movimiento. Así que ahí estaba yo, el niño de la profecía, el héroe, el que debía salvar al mundo o morir en el intento…desarmado, atrapado entre una pared y un gran cuerpo caliente.

Tuve que alzar la vista para ver a mi captor. Un ojo negro me devolvía la mirada, era Ethan Nakamura, el chico que el verano pasado se unió definitivamente a las filas de Kronos después de que lo salve de morir en el mini coliseo de Anteo.

_-Parece que conseguí pescar algo-_me dice en un tono burlón_-¿qué estás haciendo aquí Jackson?_

_-Pasaba cerca de aquí y decidí venir a saludar-_le conteste desafiante

_-Por eso siempre me agradaste Jackson-_dijo apretándome más contra la pared_-no importa en qué clase de peligro te encuentres, siempre tienes una tonta respuesta para dar_

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno diga nada. Ethan era, fácilmente, una cabeza más alto que yo, sus músculos eran un poco más gruesos y más firmes que los míos. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, su cercanía me provocaba cosas que nunca antes había sentido. En eso un ruido nos distrajo.

_-¿qué?-_Ethan parecía haber salido de alguna clase de sueño_-¿Quién vino contigo? ¿Cuál de los hijos de Hefestos?_

_-No sé de qué hablas-_respondo sin saber cómo se había enterado

_-Este cuarto está conectado con el de máquinas, solo un hijo de Hefestos podría hacer algo-_me dice rápidamente como tratando de cubrir su error

Más ruidos se escucharon. Ethan parecía querer salir en busca de quien los provocara.

Debía encontrar la forma de distraerlo, no podía dejar que vaya y atrape a Beckendorf. Tenía que pensar en algo pero ya.

Entonces se me ocurrió. Annabeth y Rachel habían logrado dejarme con la mente en blanco cuando lo hicieron…claro, esta era una situación diferente pero…podría funcionar.

La falta de calor me alerta que Ethan se está alejando, separa su cuerpo del mío, dispuesto a ir en busca del causante del ruido.

No lo pienso, mi cuerpo actúa por instinto. Mis dos manos se aferran a su rostro y con un movimiento brusco lo junto con el mío. Estamos ahí, mirándonos a los ojos, con los labios pegados. Ethan me mira sin comprender. Yo estoy congelado, no puedo creer que realmente me haya atrevido a hacerlo.

Asustado me separo, Ethan seguramente va a matarme. Ya puedo ver lo que dirán los titanes cuando ganen: "Jackson murió por ser tan patético que ni siquiera sabía besar"

_-A eso le llamas besar, Jackson-_le dice Ethan sonriendo perversamente_-la hija de Atenea no te ha enseñado bien por lo que veo _

_-Ca…cállate-_le espeto sonrojado

_-Yo podría mostrarte como es un beso de verdad-_me dice acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro

El beso de Ethan no es delicado como el de Annabeth, tampoco es suave como el de Rachel. Es salvaje, dominante, exigente. Ethan no pregunta ni pide, él solo toma lo que quiere y al parecer lo que quiere soy yo.

Ethan tiene una de sus manos en mi nuca, no permite que me aleje. Su otra mano se aferra con fuerza a mi cadera, la va subiendo por mi espalda para luego bajarla hasta dejarla en el borde de mis jeans.

Me está faltando el aire. Ethan no permite que me aleje. Me sujeta con fuerza de cabello pero eso no evita que luche por oxígeno. Él parece darse cuenta de lo que quiero, lo siento sonreír sobre mis labios a la par que mueve sus caderas rosando con las mías. El poco aire que me quedaba se ha ido, jadeo sin poder contenerme y Ethan aprovecha ese momento para adentrar su lengua en mi boca.

Recorre con gusto toda mi cavidad, sus caderas no dejan de moler las mías. Me provocan jadeos, suspiros y leves gemidos que no puedo retener.

El ojinegro se separa de golpe. Por un segundo pienso que he hecho algo mal pero él no me da tiempo de preguntar.

De un solo movimiento se quita su polo negro dejando al descubierto un pecho y un abdomen bien formado. La respiración se me corta. Él parce ser consciente de lo que me está causando. Dándome una mirada hambrienta me quita la camiseta del campamento. Vuele a sostener mi cadera y me pega a su cuerpo mientras devora mi boca con salvajismo.

Poco a poco va bajando, pasa por mi mentón y luego a mi cuello dónde se entretienen mordiendo y lamiendo. Sigue bajando hasta llegar a mis pezones, los muerde sin contemplaciones arrancándome un leve maullido.

Sus manos están jugando con la correa de mis jeans, la suelta y abre el botón antes de adentrar una de sus manos.

_-Pero que tenemos aquí-_me dice con voz ronca, ha vuelto a subir su boca hasta mi cuello_-eres un pequeño descarado, mira que andar paseando con nada debajo-_sopla su caliente aliento en mi oído

_-Es más cómodo así-_logro decir_-no me siento tan contenido_

_-Sí, por ahí escuche que al mar no le gusta las restricciones-_podía oír la risa en su voz_-¿quieres saber que le hago a los pequeños descarados como tú?-_murmura mordisqueando mi lóbulo

_-¡Dioses!-_exclamo al sentir su mano acariciando mi miembro

_-No hay dioses aquí Percy-_me dice apretando levemente fuerte su mano_-solo estoy yo, solo Ethan_

_-Ethann-_digo en medio de un gemido al sentir como acaricia la cabeza de mi miembro con su pulgar

_-¿Te está gustando, verdad?-_me dice al oído mientras yo gimo una afirmación-_¿Qué habría pensado Luke de todo esto?_

La mención de Luke me trae de regreso a la realidad. ¿Qué rayos se supone que estoy haciendo?

_-No…espera-_le digo intentando separarlo_-esto…esto no está bien…hmn_

_-No, no, no, no Percy…Luke decidió perder su oportunidad al ser el nuevo cuerpo de Kronos-_me dice Ethan en un gruñido_-yo, por otra parte, sigo aquí_

De golpe Ethan se agacha a la par que baja por completo mis jeans. Medio curioso lo miro, Ethan sigue sosteniendo mi miembro con sus manos mientras me devuelve la mirada. Él sonríe con malicia antes de sacar su lengua y lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta. Jadeo sorprendido.

Sin cuidado pasa una de sus manos por todo el tronco, sus labios están besando el interior de mis muslos. Su otra mano me retiene de la cadera impidiéndome mover.

Prácticamente pierdo la cabeza cuando Ethan decide tragarse de un golpe mi pene. Lo succiona con fuerza y lo acaricia con su lengua. Una de sus manos está masajeando mis testículos. Ethan mueve la cabeza causándome una sensación placentera.

_-E…Ethan…hmm…voy a….voy a_

Ethan suelta mi pene mientras que con su mano aprieta un poco mis testículos evitando mi liberación.

_-Aun no-_murmura

_-Pe…pero yo…_

_-shhh-_me dice parándose otra vez_-vas a tener lo que quieres pero solo cuando yo lo diga-_hay algo en su voz dominante que me hace temblar de anticipación_-ahora, creo que tienes que devolverme el favor_

Medio tembloroso, me arrodillo frente a él. Con nerviosismo desabrocho sus pantalones y los bajo junto con su bóxer. Frente a mi esta su pene medio erecto, solo puedo pensar que es…grande.

Casi con devoción sostuve su miembro endurecido. Reuniendo su valor empiezo a deslizar mi mano por toda su longitud. Escucho a Ethan gruñir. Sintiéndome envalentonado, deslizo mi mano con más firmeza. Él ya estaba excitado, un poco de líquido pre seminal se podía ver en la punta, con cuidado lo voy esparciendo por todo su tronco para facilitar el trabajo de mi mano.

Conforme seguí acariciándolo, los gruñidos y gemidos de Ethan iban en aumento. Entonces la curiosidad se adueñó de mí ¿Cómo podía hacer para que sus sonidos aumentaran?

Le doy una pequeña lamida a su punta. Ethan se tensa al instante. Así que sin dudar la meto en mi boca. Voy succionando, acariciando y lamiendo según los gruñidos de Ethan. A diferencia de mí, que había intentado aferrarme a la pared, Ethan tiene una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y no deja de mover las caderas marcando el ritmo a su gusto. Él no para hasta explotar en mi boca con un fuerte gemido.

Rápidamente empiezo a tragar, tiene un sabor extraño pero eso no me impide continuar.

_-Suficiente-_me dice al cabo de unos minutos_-párate-_ordena y obedezco al instante

Nuevamente tiene esa sonrisa perversa. Me empuja contra la pared asaltando mi boca con fiereza. Yo respondo con la misma intensidad. Ethan se separa y empieza a acariciar mi pene nuevamente mientras coloca tres de sus dedos a la altura de mi boca.

_-Chúpalos-_ordena y nuevamente no dudo en obedecer

Cuando sus dedos están completamente empapados, él se deja caer. Vuelve a tomar mi pene con su boca y empieza a succionar con fuerza.

En medio de mi nube de placer, siento como uno de sus dedos va merodeando por mi entrada. Me pongo nervioso pero Ethan tararea causando que leves vibraciones me recorran por completo. Sin que me dé cuenta ya había ingresado los tres dedos y procedía a estirar mí entrada lo más posible.

Ethan se detiene nuevamente antes de mi liberación. Se para y me toma de la cintura alzándome. Entendiendo su propósito, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

_-Esto te va a doler-_murmura ronco en mi oído_-te prometo que tendré cuidado_

Yo solo puedo asentir. Poco a poco va invadiéndome. Se sentía doloroso y estaba soltando algunas lágrimas que Ethan borro a besos. Mientras ingresaba empezó a acariciar levemente mi pene, distrayéndome un poco.

Ethan no espero a que me acostumbre. Empezó con un balanceo de caderas lento y contante. Parecía estar buscando algo. Ya me está acostumbrando cuando en una de sus idas y venidas golpeo un punto dentro de mí que me hizo soltar un fuerte gemido.

_-¡Dioses!-_chille_-¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

_-Eso fue tu próstata-_dijo deteniendo todo movimiento_-¿Qué te dije de los dioses?_

_-¿Importa?-_pregunto_-solo vuelve a golpear ahí-_susurre

_-¿Quieres que continúe?-_me pregunta con malicia-_pídemelo_

_-No voy a hacer tal cosa-_le espeto intentando conservar algo de orgullo

_-¿Estás seguro?-_murmura golpeando nuevamente mi próstata

_-Yo…-_otro golpe_-¡mierda!-_golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, se detienen_-¡Ethaann por favor!_

_-¿por favor qué?-_me dice sin moverse_-anda Percy, solo tienes que pedirlo y yo lo cumpliré_

_-No…yo…mnh…-_no pude evitar lloriquear cuando Ethan volvió a golpear ese dulce punto_-¡oh mierda! ¡Ethan continua!_

_-¿Qué continúe con qué?_

_-¡Maldita sea Ethan! ¡Si no me follas ahora mismo voy a rebanarte con mi espada y lo juro por el Estigio!_

_-Vez como solo tenías que pedir-_dice burlón

Ethan renueva el vaivén de sus caderas, cada estocada es más profunda, más fuerte. Yo no puedo evitar gimotear pidiendo más, más fuerte, más rápido, más duro. Mi espalda ya debía estar lastimada del continuo y salvaje rose con la pared pero no podía importarme menos.

_-E…Ethan… Ethan… voy a…. mmh… voy a…._

_-Vamos Percy….-_gruñe_-acaba conmigo…ahora_

Aun cuando no fue una orden pude sentir la liberación inmediata de la misma forma en que sentía como su esencia me llenaba.

Necesite de unos minutos para poder recuperarme. Ethan salió lentamente de mí, arrancándome un último suspiro.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron me di cuenta de mis acciones. Con vergüenza y algo de pena empecé a vestirme. Al menos Beckendorf debía haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para terminar con el plan.

_-…Podrías quedarte-_murmuro Ethan una vez vestido

_-¿Qué?_

_-Unirte a nosotros…no tendrías que morir-_me dice

_-No puedo hacerle eso a mis amigos, a mi padre_

_-Los dioses van a perder, esta guerra la ganara Kronos…no hay alternativa-_dice mirándome medio molesto

_-No dejare que Kronos gane_

_-Uno de nosotros dos terminara muriendo-_susurra mirándome fijamente_-ambos sabemos que de esta guerra solo puede sobrevivir uno_

_-Ethan…_

_-Vas a morir Jackson, morirás por un montón de dioses que no valen la pena. Yo en cambio recibiré mi recompensa._

Posiblemente Ethan tenida razón, pero yo no podía darle la espalda a mis amigos, a mi padre….a mi familia. Con paso vacilante me acerco hasta darle un casto beso en los labios.

_-Lo siento-_murmuro sin saber que más decir

_-Uno de los dos morirá siendo un tonto-_masculla Ethan antes de irse y dejarlo partir.

**..***-***..**

Annabeth, Grover y yo habíamos llegado a la sala principal del Olimpo. Dispuestos a evitar que Kronos destruyera los tronos y con ellos a los dioses.

En medio de la sala estaba Kronos en el cuerpo de Luke, pero quien capturo mi atención fue el semidiós junto a él…Ethan Nakamura.

Ethan no me miraba, su vista estaba puesta en Annabeth. Eso de alguna forma me molesto.

_-¡Nakamura!-_ gruñó Kronos sacándome de mis pensamientos-_Es tiempo de probarte. Conoces la debilidad secreta de Jackson. Mátalo, y obtendrás recompensas sin límite._

Los ojos de Ethan se posaron en mi torso y estuve seguro de que lo sabía. Él sabía cuál era mi "talón de Aquiles". Pero había algo en sus ojos, una cierta tristeza que me dañaba por dentro. Ethan no parecía querer seguir las ordenes de Kronos, tal vez podría hacer que abandone el bando de Kronos…que se quede con nosotros…conmigo

_-Mira alrededor, Ethan_- dije casi suplicando-_Es el fin del mundo. ¿Es esta la recompensa que quieres? ¿Realmente lo quieres todo destruido el bien y el mal? ¿Todo?_

_-No hay un trono para Némesis_- murmuró Ethan de manera automatica _-No hay trono para mi madre._

_-¡Es cierto!-_ dijo Kronos_-¡Derríbalos! Ellos merecen sufrir_

_-Dijiste que tu madre es la diosa del balance- _le recordé -_Los dioses menores merecen algo mejor, Ethan, pero la total destrucción no es balance. Kronos no construye. Solo destruye. ¿Vas a dejar que te destruya?_

Ethan me miro durante unos largos segundos. Entonces sus labios se movieron: "Lo siento"

Siento como mi corazón se paraliza al verlo atacando a Kronos.

"_Uno de los dos morirá siendo un tonto"_

Casi podía oír el susurro de la voz de Ethan mientras lo veo luchando contra Kronos. Quise moverme. Ir ahí y ayudarlo pero cuando mi cuerpo pudo moverse ya era demasiado tarde. Ethan había sido atravesado por un trozo de su propia espada.

_-Ethan…-_susurro sin poder creerlo

_-Percy…si tan solo…si yo…-_murmuro Ethan mirándome fijamente

Entonces Kronos de una patada lanzo a Ethan por el borde del olimpo. Eran seiscientos pisos, no había forma en que Ethan pudiera seguir vivo después de una caída así.

Kronos me mira burlón, por un segundo creo que ver el azul cielo de Luke en sus ojos mirándome con pesar.

La batalla continua, al final Luke se sacrifica por todos nosotros.

Annabeth, Grover y yo nos reunimos junto al cuerpo de Luke. Él aun respiraba pero no dudaría mucho tiempo más.

Lo escucho intercambiar palabras con Annabeth y con Grover antes de sentir como tira de mi mano.

_-Percy…-_susurra_-Ethan…yo…no puedes…lo siento-_los ojos de Luke se han tornado de vidriosos

A mi lado Annabeth me mira curiosa pero la ignore.

_-No fue tu culpa Luke-_le digo suavemente

_-Yo quería…quería estar en su lugar…-_logra decirme

Annabeth lo mira con compresión como si realmente entendiera lo que Luke estaba diciendo. Pero la verdad es que no lo hacía. Annabeth no sabía de lo que Luke hablaba.

_-No lo olvides…por favor-_susurra apretando mi mano lo más fuerte que pudo

_-No lo haré…lo prometo_

Veo a Luke sonriendo levemente antes de que sus ojos pierdan brillo y su mano pierda fuerzas.

Después de eso hubo una gran celebración. Me ofrecieron ser un dios, lo cual rechace para cumplir con el sueño por el que Ethan y Luke murieron.

Los chicos del campamento intentaron juntarme con Annabeth, trataron de tenderme una trampa y lanzarme al lago con ella ¿Realmente? ¿Lanzarme al lago teniendo en cuenta que soy un hijo de Poseidón?

Me escape de ellos y fui directo a mi cabaña. Estaba todo oscuro y solitario. Había veces que deseaba que Poseidón hubiera roto el pacto más de una vez, al menos de esa forma tendría alguien para que me consolara.

Con resignación me lanzo encima de mi litera sorprendiéndome al sentir un bulto debajo de mí.

_-Ouch-_alguien se quejo

Rápidamente me pare y prendí las luces. Ethan estaba ahí, una venda cubría su desnudo torso y sus bóxer eran lo único que lo cubría.

_-Ethan…¿cómo?-_pregunto sentándome

_-Tu caballo me salvo-_me dice tranquilamente

_-¿Blackjack?_

_-¿Tienes algún otro?-_pregunta alzando una ceja

_-¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Cómo te curaste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_-Estaba durmiendo, Apolo, no pienso volver a la cabaña de Hermes_

_-¿No vas a volver?-_intente no sonar muy decepcionado

_-Dije que no pensaba volver a la cabaña de Hermes…planeo mudarme a la cabina tres_

_-¿La cabina tres? ¿Quieres decir…_

_-Eres algo lento ¿verdad?-_dice entre risas

Ethan se sienta mientras sus brazos me rodean de la cadera. Recién ahí me di cuenta que me había sentado sobre él.

_-¿Qué tal si hablamos de eso después?-_el susurro ronco me pone en alerta_-ahora mismo tengo otras cosas en mente-_siento como frota su entrepierna contra la mía sacándome un jadeo_-¿Qué te parece si mejor me enseñas a montar?_

_-Ethannn-_gimo antes de bésalo con fuerza.

Ahí estaba nuevamente Ethan tomando el control, pero nada de eso me importaba. Solo podía pensar en que lo tenía nuevamente conmigo y esta vez nadie lo iba a alejar de mí.

E&P

Y aquí, algo que salió de mi perversa mente XDD

Si llegaron hasta este punto no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.

Y por si se lo preguntan…sí, tengo la manía de emparejar a Percy con todo aquello que camine en dos piernas (siempre y cuando no sean Zeus, el sr. D o Hera…Poseidón tampoco porque me gusta más en fase de padre sobre protector)

Nos leemos

byebye


End file.
